neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Kirsha Rebecchi
Kirsha Rebecchi is a character in Neighbours who was first seen in April 2017. She is the youngest daughter of Shane Rebecchi. Kirsha became partly deaf after a firework accident in 2017. Kirsha is played by Vani Dhir. Biography Backstory 2017- Memorable info Family Father - Shane Rebecchi Mother '''- Dipi Rebecchi '''Siblings - Yashvi Rebecchi Grandfather '''- Kevin Rebecchi '''Grandmother - Angie Rebecchi Uncles - "Stonefish" Rebecchi, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi) Aunts '''- Mishti Sharma '''Great Aunts - Coral Reeves, Janelle Timmins Cousins - Nell Rebecchi Adoptive Cousin - Callum Rebecchi Second Cousins - Brandon Timmins, Dwayne Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Stingray Timmins, Anne Baxter, Janae Timmins, Gemma Reeves Adoptive Second Cousins - Tad Reeves (Wayne Reeves), Bree Timmins Nicknames - Lionfish, Kirshie Appearances 2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7587 - 25 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7595 - 5 May 2017 *Episode 7596 - 8 May 2017 *Episode 7601 - 15 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7630 - 23 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 *Episode 7643 - 12 July 2017 *Episode 7647 - 18 July 2017 *Episode 7649 - 20 July 2017 *Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 *Episode 7651 - 24 July 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7663 - 9 August 2017 *Episode 7664 - 10 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 *Episode 7677 - 29 August 2017 *Episode 7681 - 4 September 2017 *Episode 7688 - 13 September 2017 *Episode 7695 - 22 September 2017 *Episode 7705 - 6 October 2017 *Episode 7706 - 9 October 2017 *Episode 7714 - 19 October 2017 *Episode 7719 - 26 October 2017 *Episode 7726 - 6 November 2017 *Episode 7727 - 7 November 2017 *Episode 7729 - 9 November 2017 *Episode 7738 - 22 November 2017 *Episode 7745 - 1 December 2017 *Episode 7746 - 4 December 2017 *Episode 7747 - 5 December 2017 2018 * Episode 7755 - 12 January 2018 * Episode 7756 - 15 January 2018 * Episode 7758 - 17 January 2018 * Episode 7759 - 18 January 2018 * Episode 7763 - 24 January 2018 * Episode 7769 - 1 February 2018 * Episode 7770 - 2 February 2018 * Episode 7774 - 8 February 2018 * Episode 7778 - 14 February 2018 * Episode 7785 - 23 February 2018 * Episode 7788 - 28 February 2018 * Episode 7799 - 15 March 2018 * Episode 7800 - 16 March 2018 * Episode 7806 - 26 March 2018 * Episode 7817 - 10 April 2018 * Episode 7820 - 13 April 2018 * Episode 7827 - 24 April 2018 * Episode 7828 - 25 April 2018 * Episode 7831 - 30 April 2018 * Episode 7839 - 10 May 2018 * Episode 7841 - 14 May 2018 * Episode 7845 - 18 May 2018 * Episode 7850 - 25 May 2018 * Episode 7855 - 1 June 2018 * Episode 7869 - 21 June 2018 * Episode 7881 - 9 July 2018 See also * Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2017 Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of Indian descent. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:Characters with a disability.